heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Job Classes
In Heroica RPG, there are currently 48 different job classes created for the player characters. In the beginning, the players have a choice between six different basic job classes. At Level 15, they get to progress into one of the fifteen advanced job classes, that combine the powers of two basic classes. If special requirements are met, they have access to eighteen unique expert job classes at Level 30. The six veteran job classes are direct upgrades to the basic classes, and they open up at Level 40 if the player has successfully completed at least ten quests or has obtained a special item known as the "Veterans' Badge". Finally, at Level 50 the players obtain access to two out of the three master job classes, depending on their initial choice of basic class. List of Job Classes Basic Job Classes * Barbarian (Focuses on dealing melee physical damage) * Cleric (Focuses on healing) * Knight (Focuses on defending) * Mage (Focuses on casting elemental spells) * Ranger (Focuses on dealing ranged physical damage) * Rogue (Focuses on stealing gold) Advanced Job Classes * Assassin (Ranger + Rogue) * Battle Mage (Barbarian + Mage) * Berserker (Barbarian + Knight) * Black Knight (Knight + Rogue) * Druid (Cleric + Ranger) * Evoker (Mage + Ranger) * Hunter (Barbarian + Ranger) * Mystic Knight (Knight + Mage) * Paladin (Cleric + Knight) * Raider (Barbarian + Rogue) * Sage (Cleric + Mage) * Shaman (Barbarian + Cleric) * Sorcerer (Mage + Rogue) * Warden (Knight + Ranger) * Witch (Cleric + Rogue) Expert Job Classes * Alchemist (Requires great reputation among the Guild of Invision) * Artisan (Requires completion of certain Marketplace quests) * Beast Warrior (Requires great reputation among the Wolfgang) * Cannoneer (Requires great reputation among the Bonapartes) * Chi Monk (Requires great reputation among the Ji Pei) * Decamon Drafter (Requires victory of the Decamon Tournament) * Dragoon (Requires great reputation among the Shadeaux) * Harlot (Requires possession of a book called "Fifty Shades of Bley") * Infiltrator (Requires completion of certain Town Watch quests) * Marauder (Requires completion of certain Magpie quests) * Minstrel (Requires great reputation among the Hinckwells) * Necromancer (Requires great reputation among the Ziegfrieds) * Regulator (Requires completion of certain Wren quests) * Scholar (Requires completion of certain Pandemonicon quests) * Skirmisher (Requires completion of certain Lion Knights quests) * Vindicator (Requires possession of a Vindicator's Seal) * Weather Mage (Requires possession of a book called "Begone with the Winds") * Winged Warrior (Requires completion of certain Rito quests) Veteran Job Classes * Archmage (Open to original mages) * Barbarian Chieftain (Open to original barbarians) * Guardian Knight (Open to original knights) * High Cleric (Open to original clerics) * Rogue Thief (Open to original rogues) * Sylvan Ranger (Open to original rangers) Master Job Classes * Mime (Open to all heroes) * Paragon (Open to original barbarians, knights and rogues) * Prophet (Open to original clerics, mages and rangers) Non-Playable Job Classes * City Watch Constable Category:Stats Category:Job Classes